Took the Stage then You Stole the Show
by Bob Rhynoplasty
Summary: Ipod shuffle challenge, take 2!  SLASH


**Took the Stage then You Stole the Show**

**Summary: **Ipod shuffle challenge, take two! Slash

**Disclaimer:** I own... this computer. The songs belong to the artists and the record companies. Gibbs and Tony belong to Donald P. Bellisario and Shane Brennan (although if they ever decided to sell him, I would be more than willing to take him off their hands) and the title comes from the song Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon by Backstreet Boys

**Pairing:** Gibbs/DiNozzo

**Rating: **Just like last time, they go from K+ to, um, well, M. One of the songs made me think of smut. Sorry.

**Warning: **Slash, foul language and gay sex galore. If any of those things bother you, then I would really suggest turning around now.

**Author's Note: **I am convinced that this version is better than my last attempt, but I could be very wrong. I really hope I'm not, but I wanted to try again and redeem myself. Please let me know if I succeeded, or if I'm on the road for redemption. I'll settle for anything at this point.

* * *

**Animal I Have Become – Three Days Grace**

He was barely able to dodge the vase that came barreling towards his head.

Tony looked back up, furious. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"You!" Gibbs shouted back.

Tony almost decked him again. "I'm not the one who started this. You were the one who keeps fucking pulling shit like this and expecting me to go along! Fucking trust me for once!"

"I already told you why I did this!"

"I don't give a shit! Yeah, it's better to seek forgiveness than ask permission, but just once, I wanna know that you're not gonna fucking die because you like to play cowboy!"

They were quiet for a while, breathing heavily. Tony's lip was bleeding and Gibbs had a shiner forming.

"I can't change."

"I didn't ask you to. I just want you to talk to me."

**Ride Wit Me - Nelly**

Tony laughed harder than he laughed in a long time. He couldn't help it, he was damn happy. For the first time in a long time, he was happy. Really, truly happy. Jeanne had something to do with that.

He was heading out of work for the evening. He had a date with Jeanne, and he was all smiles again.

But Gibbs stopped him at the elevator. "Can we talk?"

Tony cocked his head to side, confused. "Sure." They stepped away from the elevator into the secluded spot by the stairs.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Tony?"

The question threw him for a loop. "Is _what_ what I want, boss?"

"Your girlfriend."

Tony felt his anger rising again. "Of course _she _is what I really want. Why? Why wouldn't she?"

Gibbs shifted his feet in an uncharacteristic show of embarrassment. "Maybe because you want somebody else."

Once his shock subsided, Tony chuckled bitterly. "I told you years ago how I felt about you, you didn't give a damn about me then. Why the sudden interest boss? Why is breaking Rule 12 ok, now, but not before?" Gibbs was silent. "Maybe because now I'm not your total loyal St. Bernard?"

"Tony—"

"I moved on, Gibbs. That's what you wanted, remember?"

**Livin' La Vida Loca – Ricky Martin**

He loved to watch Tony move.

Every step, every jog, every time he held a gun. It drove him crazy with desire, he couldn't stop himself.

Tony drove Gibbs crazy with every breath he took.

Gibbs sat in a secluded dark corner of the bar and watched Tony on the dance floor. He didn't care what gender his partner was. He followed the beat of the music and just went with it. He really knew how to move his feet.

He watched as every person in the club parted for Tony and his latest partner. A blonde woman with fake boobs. He pushed away from her long enough to grab a swig of his beer before moving with the rhythm again.

Gibbs felt his jeans tighten in the front.

"He's really good, isn't he?" Gibbs' waitress asked as she brought him another beer.

Gibbs just smiled. "You have no idea."

**Money Honey – State of Shock**

Tony sat back on Gibbs couch, miserable. His annoying, petty cousin was taking ten thousand dollars from him after he inherited a butt load of money from his father. It was cruel, and evil. Sniveling oaf.

Gibbs sat down next to him and offered him a beer. "It's only money, Tony," he said, too calm for Tony's liking.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna be broke so he can live the high life in England."

Gibbs chuckled, which only fueled Tony's rage.

"Why are you so happy about this? You were happy when you found out?" He stood up and started pacing. "Why the hell couldn't you be happy for me?"

Gibbs rose to his feet and grabbed Tony and pulled him in for a kiss.

Oh.

**Online – Brad Paisley**

"I can't believe that I'm doing this," Gibbs mumbled as he signed into the chatroom.

"Do you want Tony or not?" Abby countered next to him.

Gibbs just glared.

Abby smiled. "I thought so."

"Can I just ask, why Hotjugs24?" Couldn't he have been a little more… butch?

"Because Tony will respond to a screenname like that. Now just up and start chatting."

Sure enough, Gibbs found a message from Tony's screen name almost immediately.

"He wants me to describe what I look like."

"Hot, young, blonde," Abby listed off a dozen different physical features that looked nothing like Gibbs. "Shaved."

"Abby!"

She just smiled evilly at him.

"What exactly is gonna happen if he tries to find out who hotjugs really is?"

Abby pulled out a picture of a greasy old fat guy with… well, he had jugs, that was for sure. "Trust me, you're safe."

His instant messenger pinged. When he read the message he couldn't have been more surprised. "He wants to have cyber sex with me."

Abby squealed. "Tony never does wait long. What are you waiting for? Cyber! Cyber!"

Gibbs rolled his eyes and started typing.

Tony thought he was talking to some blonde cheerleader girl. Gibbs didn't want to know what would happen if he ever found out the truth.

**I Kissed a Girl – Katy Perry**

This was definitely not his intention when he came over tonight.

Tony just wanted to relax, have some beer and steak and complain about his meeting with his father. Gibbs was always a good listener. He never really complained when you needed to talk about something that was bothering you. Provided it didn't interrupt an investigation. And he never said much, so Tony could rant all he want without someone trying to see things from his dad's point of view.

But he certainly did not expect this.

Apparently alcohol made him want to kiss his boss. Apparently alcohol made him want to shove his tongue down Gibbs' throat and shove his hand down Gibbs' pants. Where that came from, he didn't want to know.

The freaky thing was, it didn't freak him out. It was wrong and right all at the same time.

**Undone – Backstreet Boys**

"I'm all packed." Tony said as he came down the stairs.

Gibbs didn't look up. He was too busy with his boat. That was his excuse anyways. He didn't want to look at Tony right now. Or ever again.

"So, I guess I'll be going now."

"Yeah," he finally said. "Yeah you should." He still didn't look up. It wasn't until he heard the front door close behind his _former _lover that he finally stopped working on the boat.

He sighed heavily. This was not the way he wanted to say goodbye. Today Tony was heading out to sea for God knows how long. They should have said a healthy goodbye. But Gibbs just couldn't forgive him for what happened in LA.

He knew deep down that it wasn't Tony's fault. He meant that. But he needed somebody to blame. And his mind went to Tony.

Once upon a time he wanted to spend his life with Tony DiNozzo. Now he was pushing him out of his house.

He couldn't believe how quickly things changed.

**Life After You - Daughtry**

"Morning boss!" Tony shouted out, far too cheery for Gibbs' taste.

Gibbs didn't look up from his morning paperwork.

Actually, he didn't give a damn about his paperwork. He was going over a plan in his head. Operation: Get Tony back.

When Tony became Agent Afloat, they ended their relationship, because Gibbs had a stick up his ass. Not really surprising. But every day that he spent without Tony in his arms was painful and excruciatingly lonely.

He came to the conclusion relatively early that he needed Tony in his life. He was the only thing he needed. Tony was the only person who could make him laugh like there was no tomorrow.

There was nothing without Tony. He just didn't see it sooner.

**Smooth – Santana and Rob Thomas**

They fell onto the bed, breathing heavily.

The air was thick and muggy. But Tony was hot, yet cool at the same time.

Gibbs ran his fingers down the younger man's spine. The smooth skin tingled under his fingertips.

Tony bit his collarbone as he thrust his hips forward, burying himself deep inside of Gibbs. The older man threw his head back and hollered. Curses escaped his lips and his hands reached for that perfect, tight ass.

He flipped them over so he was riding Tony. His hands roamed over his torso.

He loved everything about Tony's body. The hair gave him a sense of masculinity, but at the same time, his skin was silky smooth. He had no tan lines, just a solid body of sun kissed skin.

Tony grabbed his thighs and dug his fingers in deep, his hips pushing upwards to bury himself deeper and deeper into Gibbs waiting body.

Gibbs threw his head back and groaned. He never wanted this to stop.

**Perfect - Hedley**

Tony watched Gibbs bang around the kitchen. He was clearly angry, the only question was why. He didn't say a word to his young lover. But Tony knew that their relationship had reached its end.

"What exactly did I do, Gibbs?" He really wasn't sure what brought this on. He knew that he wasn't exactly the easiest person to get along with. He may have spent too much time watching movies. Or joking around. He and Gibbs had two completely different personalities.

But Gibbs still hadn't said a word. He just kept banging around.

"What do you want me to do? You want me to return the TV?" He would do it. He loved that flat screen, but he loved Gibbs more.

Tony knew that he wasn't all that good with relationships, but he was willing to do anything it took to make this thing with Gibbs work. He didn't want to lose the older man. He loved him more than life itself.

"I'm trying Gibbs, I really am. But I don't know what you want from me." Normally he knew exactly what Gibbs was thinking, without him ever saying a word. But not now.

Gibbs still didn't say anything as he walked out of the room.

* * *

**How's my redemption working?**

**Bob**


End file.
